


Notes

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Family, Friendship, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: Warren wakes up only to look for notes at his house.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765717) by Nonimus. 



> I don't own these characters. Still wish I did,  
> but I'll live.

It was morning and Warren woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, came over to turn it off just to hit his hand against the night table. The alarm clock was not in its usual place, there was an extension connected to where the plug that was going to the closet should be, forced to get out of bed to look for it, feeling that today would be a bad day, followed that hellish beep.

The irritating device was at the bottom of your closet, I was thinking about just starting the extension plug and placing it in its usual place, however, it wasn't, there was a written note in front of the alarm clock. He picked it up and read, "Go to the hallway closet."

On the way, Warren left the clock in place without connecting it, towards his bedroom door stumbled into the hallway closet, still half asleep, when Warren opened the door, there was another note with a red thread, read, "Go to the kitchen."

Warren followed the thread that seemed to end up in the freezer door, reached out and ripped it off. "Look inside."

Warren opened the door tightly and could not help but smile with the surprise inside, in the freezer was his favorite ice cream, it was jalapeño, they are very difficult to get since not many people like it.

I grab the note in front of the ice cream, Warren read:

_I'm sorry I can't be there for your birthday, my love, I hope you like it, I promise I'll make it up to you._

_Happy Birthday Warren._

_Mom_

"Maybe today, it's not so bad after all" he said, saving the ice cream for breakfast first, when he got back from school, he would accompany him with hot sauce, that was for sure, but he had no idea what a surprise party his friends were having for him.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/  
> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya.


End file.
